Lavatories in vehicle cabins often comprise a toilet and a wash table arranged on two adjacent walls, wherein an opening of the lavatory arrangement is often positioned at an opposed end of the toilet. For increasing the compactness of lavatory arrangements, different approaches are known. For example, EP 2 411 273 B1 shows a convertible monument, which is extendable into a region of a cabin door, such that a lavatory arrangement inside the monument comprises a compacted (unusable) and an expanded (usable) state.